


Please Reset

by FYeahImAWESOME



Series: Please Reset [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, the saeyoung one will hurt you, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: The RFA+V+Unknown react to MC being in love with another member. SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.Part 2's out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8691538/chapters/19926553





	1. Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i actually cried while writing this? Lol there was no 3am chat last night but I was up until 4:30 finishing this.  
> SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. [Not everything is a spoiler, Yoosung’s didn’t happen here, but there are some parts from the secret endings too] Please tell me if there are parts that don’t seem right so I can rewrite it.

He was so excited he could hardly sleep the night before. He was finally gonna meet MC face to face! They said they’d go out with him after the party so he planned everything they’d do from right after. He went to bed early so that he wouldn’t be tired, and woke up early so that he could prepare. He got up as soon as the alarm rang to get ready. He chatted with the other RFA members, got dresses, picked up the bouquet of roses he ordered for them, and went to the venue an hour and a half early to help prepare. He and Jaehee were actually the first ones there, and he was restless. Jaehee decided to put his energy to good use by asking him to run some errands before the party started, but he kept checking the door to see if they arrived yet. Yoosung was mingling with his lolol guild master and the president of the lolol association when he noticed the other RFA members gathering around someone. He quickly excused himself and picked up the bouquet from where Jaehee was and went to greet them. When he got there, they were joking around with Seven, seeming like they were having the time of their life. He couldn’t help but feel itchy at the sight, but ignored the feeling and approached them. They smiled warmly at him as they greeted him and he gave them the flowers. He was so happy, he felt like he was flying.

“I’m so happy to finally see you in person, MC!”Yoosung said, grinning like mad.

“So am I, Yoosung.” MC said, Seven excused himself so that he could go meet Longcat, leaving the two of them alone. They seemed a little down after he left, but Yoosung tried to ignore it and just make them smile again.

He told them about school and how he’s been doing so much better since he met them, how his house hasn’t been that clean since his mom last visited and how he’s been practicing how to cook for them. The whole time, they seemed a bit distracted, always looking in Seven’s direction. “I can’t wait to watch that movie with you later,” he said, at least he could try to make them smile then.

“Movie?” They asked.

“We were supposed to watch my favorite romance movie later?” Yoosung was worried now.

“Oh, Yoosung, I’m sorry. I told Seven I’d go for a drive with him after the party.” They blushed, thinking about it.

“Oh.” He understood now. As if on cue Seven came back and MC smiled at him, it was different from how they smiled at him. They had feelings for Seven.

“Hey, Yoosung, you’re not gonna believe this,” Seven exclaimed, “Christmas Nolan is over there signing autographs!”

Yoosung looked in the direction Seven was pointing at, and then smiled at MC. He forced a smile. “No way! I better go get one too! I’ll see you later, MC.”

“I’m sorry again, Yoosung.” They said, still feeling guilty for flaking on him.

“It’s no problem MC. Maybe next time, right?” He smiled at them again before leaving. He hid in the bathroom to get himself sorted, and came out as if nothing happened. It didn’t matter how he was feeling anymore, all he wanted was for them to be happy, and they were, right? Seven could make them happy, and they could make Seven happy too. They’re going to get their happily ever after.

**[BONUS]:**

Yoosung smiled as he sat across from them at the table. I guess they actually got to go on that date after all, it just wouldn’t end the way he wanted it to. It’s been four years now, and Yoosung was finally a veterinarian. After the first party, Yoosung went back to filling the void with gaming, but MC would never let it get too far. They took care of him because he was their best friend other than Saeyoung ~~. Did I mention Seven’s name was Saeyoung?~~ He took the day off because they said they had some big news for him. Finally, they took something out of their back and put it on. It was an engagement ring. Yoosung thought his heart was gonna stop. “Saeyoung proposed!” He wanted to cry again. He wanted to scream out that he loved them and that he wanted to be with them instead, but instead, he forced a smile again, “I’m happy for you, MC! So when’s the wedding?” ~~~~


	2. Jumin

He was happy. He was finally happy. All his life, he suppressed his emotions, fearing that they were a waste of time, but now, it was different. They made him happy. They were always sending him cat videos, actually laughing at his jokes, actually making him feel like they cared about him, with them, he never felt like he should suppress anything, like he could show how he truly felt ~~not in an unhealthy way of course, he get scolded by them enough times for doing that~~ and it would be fine. He loved them. He never thought he could care about anyone again, not after Rika, and not more than Elizabeth 3 rd, but they were different. All he wanted to do was make them feel the way they made him feel, he’d give them the world if they asked, but he knew that they’d never ask for anything, they didn’t want his money, and that was another reason why he loved them. And that was also why when he finally did see what they wanted, what else could he do but give it to them? Or at least, help them get it.

When he saw the way they looked at Yoosung, the way they smiled and blushed whenever he spoke to them, he knew immediately what MC wanted. So he made them work together more, sent them on business trips and gave them theatre and movie tickets so they could go out together more often, and it worked. Eventually Yoosung plucked up the courage to actually ask them out himself, and they said yes. Yoosung was a good man. Jumin knew that he would never hurt them, and he found some comfort in that, but he still couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that he got whenever he saw them together. He showed his emotions more when he was around them, that’s for sure, but for them to actually be happy, he hid the emotion that he wanted to show them most.

**[Bonus]:**

 Jumin waited in his penthouse for them to arrive. They said they had some big news to share with him so he had a bottle of wine ready. He greeted them at the door and let them in, smiling as they greeted and pet Elizabeth 3rd. Finally, they turned to him, unable to stop from smiling, god, he loved that smile. Instead of saying anything, they just showed him, lifting their hand to reveal the engagement ring they were wearing. “Yoosung proposed! Can you believe that, Jumin?” He wanted to tell them not to, he wanted to show them how he felt like they always told him he could, but he couldn’t this time. He’d give them what they wanted for sure; they’ve never asked him for anything else. Finally, he spoke, “Let’s open the wine to celebrate.”


	3. Zen

It happened in a dream. In the dream he saw them, confessing their love to Jumin and him reciprocating, kissing them on the lips. He tried to play it off, telling them that men were wolves, and that they should be careful, still flirting with them, hoping to get the same response he used to, but he knew it was no use. He knew he lost. Zen was in love. Of that he was sure. He owed them so much, they boosted his self confidence again, they helped him with his career, they helped him reconnect with his family, and they made him feel loved and cared for, more than he’s ever felt before. Not even seeing it happen in advance could have prepared him. They loved him, but not in that way. He was heartbroken. What would he do now? How could he go on? Zen was an actor, he was used to playing different roles, but now he’d have to play the role of the supportive best friend for the rest of his life.

**[Bonus]:**

Zen was content as he chatted with MC. They still made him feel the same way they used to. He’d often imagine how it would have been if they actually loved him the same way he loved her. They were celebrating Jumin’s birthday and Zen was trying his best to keep away from the fur ball and ignore all the cat themed decorations. It wasn’t that hard, MC was all he needed to help him ignore the rest of the world. Eventually MC had to be excused because it was their turn to give Jumin his present. He was left alone again. MC went up to him and just gave him a card. When Jumin opened the card, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He picked them up and spun them, giving them a kiss. He passed the card around the RFA members and they all showed their excitement. Finally the card got to him. “You’re going to be a father.”


	4. Jaehee

Jaehee watched as they flirted with Zen. It stung, but who was she to do anything about it. She wasn’t their lover; she was just their best friend. She flinched as she heard them call him lovely Zen again. She never thought she’d get sick of seeing Zen in her house. At first she blamed the feelings on Zen. She thought perhaps she developed feelings for him and they were making her restless. Eventually she realized that wasn’t the case, she was really just a fan. Next she tried blaming the feelings on that, that perhaps she was afraid that a relationship would hurt Zen’s career, but that didn’t feel right either considering she felt that way whenever MC talked to anyone other than her. Perhaps she was just concerned that they would neglect the café, but she knew them too well. Of course they’d never do that. Finally she just accepted it: she had feelings for MC. Well of course she had feelings for MC, they saved her. They helped her fulfill her dreams, how could she not love them? But she knew that MC would never feel the same way. She saw how she looked at Zen, there was no turning back from that, and he loved them too, she should just be happy, right? She knew that MC would never look at her like that. For one, she was a woman, and from the way they were reacting to Zen’s advances, it was obvious that MC didn’t swing that way. Secondly, how could she ever compete with Zen? He was perfect, everything about him was. That’s why she decided from then on that she would support their relationship.

**[Bonus]:**

Jaehee and MC were watching a Zen DVD and enjoying some wine. It’s been a while since Jaehee’s seen them outside the café and she took the opportunity to enjoy it. Apparently Zen noticed as well and decided to give MC a day off, taking care of the kids for the night and letting her meet with her best friend. It’s been years, but Jaehee still couldn’t get over them. She loved them, but she knew that they were happy with the way things were, a successful business, a loving husband, two kids who adored them, and a best friend that would be there for her no matter what. Jaehee rested her head on their shoulder, taking in their scent, hoping they wouldn’t notice. This is something best friends did, right?


	5. V

He was in love. He never thought he’d feel this way again. They filled his life with so much happiness, so much warmth. It was different from Rika, with them, he felt safe, like he could do anything. Whenever he was with them, he forgot about everything, they made the world so beautiful again. They made him feel like he could finally let the past go. And he did, because they gave him the strength to do it. They were the first thing he saw the moment his sight returned and it was as if he was in another world. He wanted to tell them how he felt. He wanted to let them know what his world was like with them in it. That is, until he noticed how close they were with Jaehee. He watched as the two of them giggled, MC doing everything to make Jaehee blush, how did he not see this before? Even if they didn’t have feelings for Jaehee, they obviously didn’t swing that way. The colors were blurring again, and all he wanted was to be selfish for once and take a chance. But he wasn’t selfish, and he’d never do anything to confuse or hurt them.

**[Bonus]:**

“V!” MC called out as they gave him a hug giving him a feeling that was indescribable. “V, guess what!”

“What is it?” He chuckled. They obviously received some good news.

“I finally asked Jaehee out, and she said yes! Can you believe it?”

“Oh really? That’s great!” He felt like heart was literally crumbling.

They spent the afternoon together, V taking pictures, and MC helping. He was mostly taking pictures of them. Finally, it was time for them to go, and Jaehee arrived to pick them up. Jaehee greeted V and smiled at MC, who then proceeded to give her a kiss on the lips.


	6. Saeran

Saeran was angry. He was angry at them for falling for V. He was angry at V for taking them away. But mostly, he was angry at himself for feeling this way about them, and not being able to do anything about it. He was broken, he admitted it. He spent most of his life in pain, but they somehow made him feel whole again, like the pain didn’t matter and like everything would be okay again. When he was with them, he felt no pain. That is, until the day they told him that V asked them out and they said yes. The pain was back and he didn’t know what to do. They were the one that usually sent it away but it was there now. He knew he had to do something. He wasn’t going to give up. So he took their hands in his and told them how he felt. How in love he was with them, how they made him better and he wanted to be with them. It didn’t end the way he hoped though. Unfortunately, they didn’t feel the same way and it was as if the world was spinning. He couldn’t look at them anymore so he left, and he didn’t come back.

**[Bonus]:**

They were at another RFA party. Ever since the incident, Saeran has opted to avoid MC, only interacting with them when necessary. It killed him inside but he didn’t want to hurt them again. They tried to rekindle their friendship, but he would always brush them off. MC was on the other side of the room, smiling happily at her husband. Saeran felt sick to his stomach whenever he saw them like that. Still, he hoped they were happy. Finally, the party was over and the only people that were left were the RFA members. They stayed longer because V and MC said they had news and he didn’t like where it was going. Finally, V just came out and said it, “We’re having a baby!” The other members cheered, Saeyoung then, realizing and checking on him, MC looking towards him as well to make sure he was okay. Finally, Saeran just forced a smile.


	7. Saeyoung

It wasn’t fair. One minute he was on the top of the world, with the love of his life, he finally had his brother back, they were happy. He had everything he ever wanted, but his world came crashing down when MC told him how they felt.

They tapped on his shoulder while he was building a new robot, a bird this time. It was something Saeran could carry around with him to help him calm down whenever he had another panic attack. He smiled and moved to kiss them, but they pulled away. For a moment he thought he did something wrong, he was about to ask when MC came out with it, not beating around the bush. “I’m in love with someone else.” Those six words would haunt him for the rest of his life. He didn’t realize he asked who until MC said his name, “Saeran.”

Normally, Saeyoung was good at hiding his emotions, but this time he exploded. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AFTER ALL WE’VE BEEN THROUGH!” He couldn’t stop himself, the words just coming from his mouth. He yelled, screamed, about how they forced their way into his life, how he tried to resist them but they just kept pushing, telling him they loved him! They went through hell and back, with Saeran trying to kill them on multiple occasions, ~~how he actually killed V,~~ “And now you’re in love with him!? My twin brother!?” He wasn’t angry at them, he was angry at himself for not being enough for them, it hurt. His glasses fogged up from all the tears, when did he start crying? MC just stood there, taking all of Saeyoung’s anger, tears also streaming down their face. “Get out.” Saeyoung finally said, he needed time to calm down. MC ran out, going straight to their room, Saeyoung fell to the floor, a sobbing mess. He checked the screen on his desk and saw Saeran comforting MC. Apparently he was watching the whole encounter on his own computer and wanted to tell them that he felt the same. Saeran leaned in to kiss them and Saeyoung had enough, He pushed the screen off the table, breaking it. He needed to get out of there.

**[Bonus]:**

Saeyoung sat with the RFA and his, smiling. They were celebrating his nephew’s second birthday. He watched as the baby tried and failed to blow out the candles giggling, and as MC cut the cake, smiling, Saeran giving them a kiss on the lips as the bird Saeyoung built flew around happily. That could have been them. After he was able to clear his head, he went home to sort things out with them. As hurt as he was, he didn’t want to lose his brother again, and he needed MC to be a part of his life, even if it was just as a friend. He looked around the room again at the happy faces of his family. He had his brother back, the love of his life was there, and they were happy. So much for the Secret Ending.

“Please reset.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't finish this one T_T


End file.
